Choo-Choo!
Choo-Choo! is the 6th episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 1. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Val the Octopus *Azul (debut) *Trains (debut) Summary Dora and Boots help the Little Blue Train win a new whistle. Recap Dora & Boots were at a train station to see the trains. Dora & Boots saw a large green train, a medium red train and a little blue train named Azul. The red and green trains had whistles. But Azul,the blue train didn't have a whistle. Val the Octopus makes an announcement through the speaker saying that there's a big train race. Val the Octopus mentions that the first train to cross the finish line at the big yellow station wins a new whistle. Azul the blue train didn't know how to get to the big yellow station. Dora & Boots ask Map for help. He says that they have to go over a big mountain, through a tunnel to get to the big yellow station. Dora & Boots climbed on Azul the blue train. Val the Octopus calls out to all the trains to start their engines. She then said "on your marks..., get set..., go!" and the race was started. Dora & Boots rode on Azul the blue train to the big mountain. Azul tries to trundle his way up the mountain but it was too tall. Dora & Boots gave Azul some encouragement. They cheered for Azul. Dora & Boots cheer for Azul as he trundles his way up the mountain. After that, Dora & Boots get to the tunnel. Dora stops Azul the blue train. Dora told him that it's dark in the tunnel and they won't be able to see where they are going. Dora checks Backpack for something they can use to see in the dark. Backpack had a flashlight which was just the right tool to use to help them see in the dark. Dora & Boots enter the tunnel riding Azul the blue train. Once inside, their voices amplified. Suddenly, they heard another train coming in a different direction on the same track. Dora & Boots had to figure out how to stop the gray train before Azul bumps into him. Azul didn't have a whistle. So, Dora asks the viewer to be their lookout. Dora & Boots had to act like a train whistle to get the gray train to stop. They say "choo choo" a couple of times and the gray train stopped just in time. Azul the blue train had to go through the tunnel. So the gray train backs up while Azul went forward through the tunnel. Then, Azul took Dora & Boots out of the tunnel and the gray train switched to a different track and waits in a siding. The gray train wanted to know the reason Azul was going so fast. Azul explains to the gray train that he was in a race to get to the big yellow station and is planning to win a whistle. Azul thanked the gray train for letting him pass and then he had to get going and make it to the big yellow station. Azul the blue train surpasses the red and green trains. Boots tells Dora that nothing can stop them now, not even Swiper. Dora doesn't know so she decides to ask the viewer to lookout for him. They pass him but then Swiper gets on a pump cart and goes after Dora, Boots and Azul. Swiper changes tracks and overtakes them. Swiper was planning on swiping the train tracks. Azul the blue train stops and Swiper hides the train tracks. Dora & Boots climb out and had to figure out what shape the tracks were and what color they were. The tracks were square and were colored blue. Now, they counted how many train tracks Swiper swiped. There were 5 missing train tracks. Now, Dora & Boots had to figure out where they are. With the viewer's help, they find some blue squares and then they find a blue triangle and a green square. But they managed to find all the squares that were blue. They counted once more to make sure they had 5 blue train tracks that are shaped like squares. After that, each train track gets put back into place one track after another until all the gaps were filled up. Now that all the train tracks are put back into place, Azul carried on with the big train race. Azul was falling behind. The viewer, Dora & Boots cheered for Azul. The cheering was working and Azul went faster. Azul went so fast that he gets to the finish line first at the big yellow station. Azul was proud that he won the big train race. The red and green train were in shock and thought there was a mistake. There was no mistake at all and Val the Octopus announced that the winner was Azul the blue train. Val the Octopus was about to put the new whistle on Azul the blue train when Swiper was nearby. Swiper peeks behind Dora & Boots and jumps off Azul. Swiper was heading for the whistle. Dora, Boots and Val the Octopus stop Swiper by saying "Swiper no Swiping". Swiper gets stopped and runs away. Val puts the new whistle on Azul and gives the whistle a test to see how it works. And that was how Dora & Boots helped Azul win a new whistle in the big train race. Places in episode #Mountain #Tunnel #Big Yellow Station Trivia *The whistle given out at the race is gold, therefore if the red or green train won it, the whistle would not look correct. *This is the third time that Benny, Isa and Tico do not appear. *This is the 6th episode of the show. *This episode premieres as a bonus on the DVD releases Cowgirl Dora and We're a Team! *This is the first episode where the Fiesta Trio didn't shout out a place after Dora and Boots ask "Where are we going?" during the Travel Song. Azul said it instead. Barney, Dora & Friends version Choo-Choo! is the 4th episode of Barney, Dora & Friends in Season 1. Characters Present *Dora *Barney *Boots *Michael *Derek *Luci *Tina *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Val the Octopus *Azul (debut) *Trains (debut) Songs * Barney and Dora Theme Song * Travel Category:Barney, Dora & Friends episodes Category:Barney, Dora & Friends Season 1